Filters have been employed in a variety of applications including hydraulic systems and engine lubrication systems. In these types of systems, the filter is changed periodically. One type of filtration system used includes bowl-cartridge filters. Bowl-cartridge filters typically include a reusable bowl holding a replaceable filter element (cartridge filter). Bowl-cartridge filters are typically mounted onto a filter head, wherein liquid to be cleaned passes through the filter head, into the bowl, through the replaceable filter cartridge, outside of the bowl, and back into the filter head. After a period of use, the bowl-cartridge filter is removed from the filter head, and the replaceable cartridge filter is removed from the reusable bowl. The old cartridge filter is discarded and replaced with a new cartridge filter. The new cartridge filter is operably mounted into the reusable bowl, to provide a